Alcoholic Dream
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Following the events of Continuum Shift, preparing for what lies ahead, Litchi turns to the bottle to drown out her misery. When a certain catgirl on the cusp of her own journey shows up, will either get what she expects? Litchi/Taokaka Yuri oneshot.


A/N: My author alert people may be astonished to see something other than an entry in my current focal project be released for the first time in like a year. The rest of you are probably just read the summary and are eager for some yuri smut. Either way, it feels weird writing something completely new after so lone, but playing BlazBlue Continuum Shift's story mode all the way through was captivating in a way I didn't expect. The idea for this oneshot came together from a number of story paths. And I decided, what the hell. Might as well give it a crack. It contains sexual material and Continuum Shift Spoliers. Also, though I don't explain it in detail, I make assumptions about Taokaka's face. So, without further explanation, here is some Litchi/Taokaka sweetness.

Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue... er well, I own a copy of BlazBlue... both games, actually, but yeah, you know what I mean...

Litchi Faye-Ling was at a crossroads. She had little choice but to move forward. She didn't like it. She didn't like the man called Hazama. She didn't like the man called Relius Clover. She didn't like the Imperator Librarius. She didn't like the NOL. She didn't like any of it. She was just scared. She needed them. She needed these things she didn't like. Both for his sake and her own.

She had loved him. She had loved Lotte Carmine, despite his faults and complexes. There was something about him that compelled and attracted her to him, be it physical or his curt, misunderstood personality. She had love him, but that wasn't why she wanted so desperately to bring him back. Love wasn't the only reason she wanted to restore the life form now known only as Arakune to its former state. It was something more. It was something in herself.

She was dissatisfied with herself. She felt guilty. She blamed herself for what happened to him. It couldn't have been her fault and yet she was certain it was. She told herself she could have done something. If she had researched the Boundary further, she might have caught this horrible result before its happening. It was a silly selfishness compelling her to chase after Lotte's ghost. Fear over her own failing condition only left her further desperate.

That's why she was leaving Kagutsuchi in the morning. Linhua had grown under her tutelage. She'd be able to take care of most of Orient Town's sickly in her absence. Everything would be fine in Kagutsuchi without her. She told herself this, and yet still the thought of leaving left her feeling empty. The clinic had truly become her home. She would miss it. She didn't want to leave, but she feared the darkness that was swiftly closing in. She needed information, information only the NOL had.

Putting it all together, Litchi was distraught. She was in a bad place; a dark place. So she found herself staring that night at a bottle of her usual liquid crutch. It was almost a cliche, drowning your sorrows in a glass of alcohol, but she sure needed it then. Her finest bottle of sake in front of her, she poured herself a glass. She downed it swiftly and poured another. In a very short time, the bottle was halfway depleted.

She thought about the last time she had drunk heavily. It was the first night she had met that girl Tsubaki. That was a lovely girl if ever there was one. Litchi got a nice shiver as she remembered the look of Tsubaki's smooth, pale legs sticking out of the Kaka coat Tao had left. She remembered the way Tsubaki's supple, perky breasts looked straining against the cloth of the uniform Noel Vermillion had left. She remembered the simply delicious way the girl looked in that maid cosplay from her collection. She found herself smiling and giving a soft moan.

It was some condolence to her that she'd be spending more time with pretty young Tsubaki at the NOL. Though that girl's story was just as bleak and miserable as hers. It seemed almost as if that shady Hazama character were brainwashing her against her friends. Litchi really hated jerks like that. Don't they know to leave the pretty girls alone? Honestly. It was despicable.

She continued thinking about Tsubaki, and then about Noel. She'd really have to pack her special clothes when she left. There'd still be plenty of beautiful girls to dress up at the NOL. Hell, if the Librarium was producing specimens like Noel and Tsubaki they were clearly doing something right. Taking another full shot of sake, Litchi had a curious thought. She wondered what the Imperator herself might look like in a swimsuit and cat ears. That would just have to be adorable...

Vivid cosplay fantasies flowed through Litchi's brain as more and more sake flowed down her throat. It was about the time she was reaching for the second bottle that the door suddenly was thrown fully open. Litchi jerked her head upward and found herself greeted by a healthy leaping embrace from an all too familiar face.

"Boobie Lady~!" Taokaka called as she rubbed her head into Litchi's cleavage. Litchi wobbled around a bit in her seat, unsure what to do at first.

"Well aren't you here late, Taokaka?" she said in a smooth voice.

"Tao is leaving tomorrow so Tao thought she'd say bye to Boobie lady neow~" said Tao with a big grin. "Tao is going to miss Boobie Lady and her meat buns and her boobies so much, meow~"

"Tao?" Litchi started, tilting her head. "Where are you going? Why would you be leaving?"

"Tao is going on journey with the Good Guy~" said Tao. "Tao must become stronger, meow, so Tao can stop the bad guys!"

"Good Guy?" Litchi started. "You mean, Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Yeah, Rargnya, meow, that's the Good Guy," said Tao nodding. "Cat Person says Tao should go with him on my journey, so Tao will. Tao is going to get so much stronger, meow~"

Litchi pondered momentarily if she wasn't one of Taokaka's "bad guys" now. She'd likely end up fighting Ragna the Bloodedge while she was with the NOL. If Tao was his ally, did that make her Litchi's enemy? She detested the thought of having a youth so bright and innocent as her enemy. Hastily she grabbed her sake glass and downed the whole thing.

"Whatcha drinking, Boobie Lady~?" Tao asked. "It must be really good if you drink it like that, meow."

"It's a special drink only for adults, Tao," said Litchi in a matter-of-fact voice, pouring another glass. "It makes us feel really good."

"So it's like liquid catnip, meow~?" Tao asked, tilting her head.

"Not exactly..." said Litchi. "But I suppose it's vaguely similar."

"Tao is adult Kaka!" said Tao. "Tao wants some!"

"Fine by me," said Litchi with a smirk, handing Tao her glass. The eager catgirl took a healthy sip of the sake.

"This is weird tasting, Boobie Lady..." said Tao after a moment. "It's really bitter and kind of strange tasting. It's not like tapioca milk at all, meow~!"

"Tao..." Litchi started. "You didn't honestly think it'd taste like tapioca milk, did you?"

Taokaka merely nodded.

"Well, I'm glad it doesn't," said Litchi. "Nothing beats the taste of real Japanese sake, she said as she drank even more down. It's really ... good and makes you feel good too..."

"Are you sick, Boobie Lady?" asked Tao. "You're moving and swaying and its making your boobies jiggle, meow."

"You watch where your looking, young lady," said Litchi, giving a short hiccup.

"But I'm always looking at your boobies, Boobie Lady," said Taokaka in a cheerful voice. "They're so big and round, just like steam buns..." Taokaka then extended her hands and grabbed Litchi's chest. "They're so soft and squishy too. They have to be the best boobies ever, meow~"

Litchi was fondled by the energetic catgirl on a daily basis. She had become as immune to it as you probably could get to such a thing. But in her alcohol-induced state, she hardly had access to her usual defenses. As Tao excitedly squeezed her chest, she could feel a sharp moan leave her lips. Tao stopped at the sound.

"Tao's sorry, Boobie lady. Tao hurt you didn't she?" Tao started. "Tao musta squeeze too hard, meow."

"No, Tao, it's fine," said Litchi, her face turning slightly red. "I made that sound because I felt good."

"Oh?" Tao started, tilting her head in curiosity. "It felt good when Tao squeezed your boobies, Boobie Lady?"

Litchi smiled as she looked at Tao. Devious, sake-fueled thoughts twisted around her brain as a smirk appeared in a corner of her lips. She found her eyes tracing up Taokaka's long, perfectly shaped, bronzed legs, past her firm shapely thighs and up the the not so slight out-juttings at the center of her coat. It was easy to forget Tao was a very attractive girl, but she was. Every bit as much fun as a Tsubaki Yayoi or Noel Vermillion...

"That's right, Tao, it feels good," said Litchi with a smile, her hands moving upwards. "See?"

With that, she grabbed Taokaka's breasts. It felt somehow satisfying to grope Tao, like she was getting revenge for so many embarrassing moments. Tao's coat was thick, and prevented her from getting a perfect grip, but it was still sufficient. Tao began to squirm in confusion.

"Boobie Lady..." she said ."What are you doing, meow...?"

"How does Tao like having her own boobies squeezed for once?" Litchi said in a deadpan voice, continuing to play.

"It's strange..." said Tao in a vulnerable voice. "But it's not bad since it's you, Boobie Lady..."

Litchi could feel herself quickly becoming excited. She wanted to do even more fun things with Tao. She gave a low snicker and removed her hands. Tao looked slightly disappointed.

"How'd you like to do even more fun things with me then, Tao?" Litchi asked.

"Umm... okay..." said Tao, looking cutely shy for once.

"Take off your coat," Litchi instructed.

Tao looked slightly taken aback and unsure of this.

"Come on, Tao, it will be fun for both of us," said Litchi, smiling. "I promise."

"O-okay..." said Taokaka. She took a step forward and turned around. She slipped her tail out of the long, specially made cloak first. Then she slowly undid the giant front zipper. She freed her long twin braids from the two holes made for them and then pulled the cloak fully off, revealing her thin red suspenders and bloomers as well as her cute, girlish face and catlike ears.

Litchi had seen Tao without the obscuring garment on before, but she had seldom looked this stunning. Tao was definitely an "adult Kaka" as she claimed, at least in terms of body. Litchi's hand went to pet Taokaka's exposed cheek as the girl blushed shyly.

"You are just so cute, Tao," Litchi said. "You're irresistible."

Tao still looked a little lost. "So, why did Tao have to take her clothes off, Boobie Lady? Does Boobie Lady want to mate with Tao?"

Litchi found herself blushing as she issued a short laugh. "Is that what you're thinking of? Silly girl..."

"Oh..." Tao said with what Litchi could swear was disappointment. "Then what then, meow?"

"I want you to try on some clothes for me, Tao," Litchi said.

"Clothes?" said Tao. "But Tao already has clothes. You told Tao to take them off..."

"Different clothes, Tao," said Litchi as she walked toward her wardrobe. She removed the NOL uniform Noel Vermillion had worn. "These clothes, Tao."

"Those are the Lacking Lady's...!" Tao started. "You want Tao to put on her clothes?"

"Yes, Tao," said Litchi. "if you'd do that for me, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Okay," said Taokaka, grabbing the uniform. Litchi turned around so as not to spoil the excitement, leaving Tao to dress herself. After a few minutes, Tao approached her. "Tao's all dressed neow!"

Litchi turned around to see. Tao sure enough had put it all on. The black stockings clung to her shapely legs, the detached sleeves and gloves encased her arms. The adorable blue NOL hat rest atop her head, taking on a slightly different shape due to her ears, and of course the delightfully short, bare-backed NOL dress fit to her body in such a marvelous way. Everything about the combination looked wonderful...

"This dress is really tight on Tao's boobies," said Tao, petting her chest through the strained fabric. Tao's breasts were roughly the same size as Tsubaki's, and just like that girl, sure enough, the fabric of Noel's dress really looked tight in that area. "It must be perfect for Lacking Lady since she doesn't have any boobies."

Litchi gave an excited purr as her enticement grew with each little motion the girl made. Tao's tail moved and lifted the skirt just slightly, making it apparent she had lost her bloomers for the cosplay. Litchi turned her head. That was too much, too soon.

"You look great, Tao," said Litchi in a husky voice, walking up to the girl, her hand, ran up Tao's thigh and then up across her waist. She lifted it to the girl's face and then to her braids. "Can I undo these, Tao?"

Tao, tilted her head. "Okay..." she said. Litchi pulled the ribbons from the ends of Taokaka's magnificently long braids and ran her hand through either in turn, separating the hair. Tao shook her hair back, so it flowed down long behind her, wavy from the braiding,

"Oh, you look perfect," said Litchi with a smile. "I don't know why I didn't think about dressing you up sooner, Tao."

"You're weird Boodie Lady," said Tao. "Is it really so much fun seeing Tao in Lacking Lady's clothes?"

"Yes," said Litchi with a laugh. "It is." She turned and picked up the maid uniform she had forced Tsubaki into. This would be next. "Now put this on."

"Whose clothes is this, Boobie Lady?" Tao asked, staring at the maid uniform curiously. "Tao's never seen anything like that."

"This was bought by one of my patients for me," said Litchi. "But it's a little too small for me (and it's more fun seeing you in it)."

"Oh," said Taokaka. "Okay, Boobie Lady. Tao will put it on."

"Good Tao," said Litchi, with a smile. Tao put the maid dress on and Litchi helped her tie the apron on over that. She also helped her with the headdress, something Tao had never seen before. When it was all in place, Litchi handed the girl a pair of her spare glasses to complete the picture. "Put those on, Tao?"

"Boobie Lady's glasses?" Tao stared at them a moment, confused. The she did as told ."Alright."

Litchi took a step back and stared upon the beautiful creature in front of her. Taokaka really looked excellent as a maid, her long, pale blonde hair contrasting the black dress wonderfully, the glasses contrasting with her pixie-cute, innocent expression. Her ears and tail, added to the overall fetish appeals, Litchi supposed. Whatever it was, it made Litchi shiver in delight.

"You really make the perfect maid, Tao," said Litchi giving off another soft purr.

"Maid?" said Tao. "What's maid, meow?"

"Never mind," said the doctor, shaking her head. "You look beautiful in that dress, Tao."

"You think so?" Tao started, tilting her head. "Tao thinks it's a little plain. And it's too long too..." she added, pulling the dress up, to expose her legs and thighs. "It gets in the way of Tao's tail." Said tail then freed itself.

Litchi watched, fearful that she may get a nosebleed. She was really starting to feel weak at the enticing sight. She needed a break. She quickly grabbed another outfit. She smiled as she looked at it. It was her very own battle dress. She had tried to get Tsubaki into this, but that girl refused it. Litchi snickered as she handed the clothing to Tao.

"Here, Tao," she said ."Wear this."

"Now Tao gets to wear Boobie Lady's clothes?" she said with bright eyes.

"Yes, Tao," said Litchi. "Please put that on."

"Okay," Taokaka said, perhaps more excited than before. A few minutes later, Taokaka had it all in place. She put it all on herself. Litchi was surprised, but Tao was able to put the intricate dress on fairly easily. She supposed the girl had seen her in it enough. It was a bit jarring seeing the wild, energetic girl dressed in something sexy and elegant, but it looked right somehow. It just needed one thing.

"Lao Jiu," Litchi said, reaching up and coaxing the miniature panda to let go of her hair. Grabbing Tao's hair and putting it into a taut ponytail, she placed Lao Jiu on the girl's head. The panda clasped her hair, keeping the perfect shape. Litchi tied the end of Tao's ponytail with her large yin-yang ornament and stepped back.

"Wow, Tao wants to see this one!" Tao said. "Does Tao look like Boobie Lady?"

"Well, not quite," said Litchi. "But you do look really pretty," she led Tao toward the bathroom. "Come, here's a mirror."

Tao looked at herself a moment. "Wow, Tao looks really different in Boobie Lady's clothes, meow." She grabbed her breasts. "Tao doesn't fill this part out near as well..."

"You look very pretty, Tao," said Litchi. Tao nodded, still captivated by her appearance. Then something clicked in her. Her eyes widened.

"Tao just got an idea, Boobie Lady," Taokaka said, her mouth curling into a smile.

"What's that, Tao?" Litchi asked, a little apprehensively.

Tao grabbed Litchi's wrist and pulled her back into the bedroom. She lifted her Kaka coat from the floor and thrust it at Litchi.

"Neow Boobie Lady should dress like Tao~!" Tao started.

Litchi blushed and took a step back. "I'm not sure about that... Tao..."

"Come on, Boobie Lady! Tao put on all your clothes," Tao insisted.

"Fine..." Litchi said with a defeated sigh. She noticed her sake glass on the table and downed another glass before taking the coat from Tao.

"A lady needs privacy while she changes, Tao," Litchi said as she looked at the catgirl. Tao tilted her head and then nodded. She turned around. "No peeking." Litchi further insisted.

Litchi slowly slipped off her clothes. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But soon she was stark naked. Should she really be going so far as to be putting on Taokaka's bloomers? The girl had given her the full outfit. She sighed. Might as well. She slipped them on, along with the attached suspenders. She slipped on Tao's distinctive boots after that and then came the coat. She put it on and zipped it up, pulling the hood up over her head.

"There," she said. "All done."

Tao turned around excitedly to look. "Not bad, not bad," she said, nodding. "You look like you could be a member of the Kaka clan, Boobie Lady. You just need a tail."

"This is kind of short on me," Litchi said, noticing just how much of her rear was showing.

"Well yeah," said Tao. "Kaka clothes are made specially for the Kaka. Boobie Lady's taller than Tao."

"I see..." said Litchi. She wondered why she felt more exposed then usual, despite the fact that her own outfit showed more skin.

"So what neow?" started Tao. "Do you have more clothes for Tao, Boobie Lady?'

"I have a lot of clothes, Tao. Maybe we can find something else," Litchi said, taking a step forward.

"Ooh, Tao will help pick!" Tao started, leaping suddenly in front of Litchi.

That's when it happened. Impaired to the point where her amazing reflexes were beyond dulled, Litchi wasn't able to react when she stepped right on the long tail to the dress Tao was still wearing. She tripped and toppled forward, as Tao was pulled forward. When all was said and done, Litchi had the catgirl pinned directly under her, their eyes locked.

They were silent for a moment. Litchi's mind was numb. Taokaka looked so vulnerable and innocent as she looked up at her, only inches apart. She looked at the exposed, bronzed flesh of the girl's neckline and then again into her deep red eyes, which held a slight anxiety and fear. Litchi couldn't understand why, this was the same innocent Taokaka that good-naturedly pestered her on a daily basis, after all, but at that moment, she wanted this girl in ways that surprised me.

It was surely the alcohol. That and the cosplay. Cute girls in cute outfits always got her worked up. It had happened numerous times before and it never led to . That's all it was. She just needed to collect herself. This was taking it too far. This was dangerous.

"Boobie Lady...?" Taokaka started in a timid voice. Litchi lost against her rational self in that moment. She couldn't resist the vulnerability in Taokaka's voice. Her lips met Taokaka's suddenly, capturing them. Tao was obviously shocked, but soon she was pressing back in the kiss. Litchi got ahead of herself and let her tongue free to brush the catgirl's lips. After a few seconds. Taokaka's tongue met it. They kissed deeply for several heated minutes, their tongues dancing about each other with beautiful energy.

Litchi broke the hot kiss after a few minutes. Taokaka, left moaning, did not immediately respond as Litchi reached for her breasts and began to play with the softly. Taoakaka purred delicately. Litchi looked up at her.

"Is Boobie Lady going to mate with Tao neow?" Tao asked in an all too innocent voice, her face read as was possible.

"if Tao would like that," said Litchi playfully, still kneading at the girl's chest prompting soft moans.

She nodded timidly and then purred. "Tao wants to mate with Boobie Lady..."

"Tao..." Litchi sighed. She began kissing the catgirl once more. Tao's hands found the zipper to her own coat on Litchi. She undid it. Tao grabbed at her breasts under the garment. She squeezed them, but a lot more sensually than usual. Her hands moved slowly, as they explored the heavy mounds of flesh more thoroughly then before, Tao's hands slipping under the thin suspenders to cup the delicate bare flesh. Litchi let a moan into Tao's open mouth as she felt the girl's palms against her fully hardened nipples.

Litchi left the girl's mouth and backed up slightly. She undid the neck of the dress on Taokaka and began to pull it down her body and arms. She pulled it all the way down, until Taokaka was wearing nothing but her lingerie. Litchi slipped the coat off of her and shook off the suspenders. Tao's eyes remained fixated on her breasts, now free. Litchi stood and walked over to her bed and sat upon it, motioning for Taokaka to follow. She did just that.

Tao's hands went straight for her breasts and began to knead them forcefully, but not unpleasantly so. Litch found her own hands tracing down Litchi's chest. She undid the bra on the girl and tossed it aside, freeing her own impressive breasts. Litchi delicately played with the hardened nipples until the catgirl began to purr in delight.

"You can taste them if you want," Litchi said, as she noticed Tao's gaze still on her breasts. "But no biting, my breasts really aren't steam buns."

Tao nodded sheepishly and closed in, her head moving toward the doctor's chest. Her tongue extended tentatively from her mouth to lick at Litchi's left nipple. She took it playfully into her mouth and began to tongue it excitedly. Her hand went to cup the other breast and began to squeeze it frantically, but with never too much pressure. Soon her licking became less focused. She sucked the nipple deep into her mouth then let it out and began to lick all around it, eagerly coating the entire breast in a thin film of saliva.

Then Tao stopped and repeated it all with the other breasts. She was wonderfully into it. Her tail moved playfully as her rear shook in delight with each lick and suck. Litchi's hands stroked the catgirl's pointed, furry ears softly, as she let out low moans just under her breath. Tao was getting her very excited. She had been excited before this was even a conceivable situation for her, but now she couldn't take it. While Tao still lavished her right breast with her mouth, Litchi took Tao's left hand and rigidly guided it downwards, past her stomach and then deep into the red bloomers she still wore. Taokaka gasped.

"Did you wet yourself, Boobie Lady?" she asked. Litchi gave a quite laugh. Her hand reached down toward Tao's own panties. She felt the fabric.

"No, Tao. Did you?" Litchi started teasingly, making sure Tao felt the extent of her wetness, the greatness of which surprised Litchi.

Tao shook her head. "No, it just happened like that, Boobie Lady," she said in a matter-of-fact voice, nodding.

"It's something that happens when girls play these sort of game, Tao," Litchi said. "It shows that they're excited."

"Tao excited you, Boobie Lady?" Tao started.

"Very much so," Litchi replied, pulling the girl told her. She embraced Tao tightly so as they're breasts pressed together. Then they're lips met and another long, hard kiss began. Litchi let her tongue explore as deep into the girl's mouth as she could while Tao furiously grind her chest into Litchi's. It was warm and fulfilling. Eventually Litchi slipped down and began to return the favor for what Taokaka had done earlier, her tongue extending to meet Taokaka's nipple.

She pleasured both breasts eagerly. Her tongue moved quickly across the soft, pillowy flesh and more leisurely across the rock hard nubs at the center. Tao continued to moan and purr in delight. Litchi's hand traced downward across the girl's perfectly toned stomach and reached her panties. She gave them a tug. Tao helped her in removing them fully.

Litchi left Taokaka's breasts with a few sweet parting kisses before lining more kisses down the girl's stomach past the navel, and then at her hips and thighs. Tao surprisingly seemed to know what to do. Litchi supposed it was obvious. But sure enough, the catgirl's legs split eagerly, opening her to Litchi's full access. Litchi kissed at the inside of the girl's thighs and traced upward. her mind was still partly blurred by the alcohol, but this still felt odd for her. She was more attracted to women then she liked to admit, probably why it came out in such force when she was drunk, but she had certainly never gone this far, even back when she was still in school.

Still, Litchi was too enticed to stop herself now. Her hand moved up to greet Tao's watering slit as she continued to kiss at the girl's thighs. She rubbed it slowly for a while, marveling in the warmth and wetness and the dirty sounds her fingers made tracing through it. She then removed her fingers and gave them a quick lick. It was a sweet taste. Not bad at all. Litchi wanted more. She moved in.

She started with short subtle licks to Tao's clit before moving to long, deep licks down the entire slit. She then picked the up the pace, licking quicker and quicker, flicking her tongue back and back through the catgirl's sopping sex. Taokaka began to make wild sounds. She was obviously completely inexperienced with sexual feelings. Litchi was surely blowing her mind with each consecutive lick. This made her even more eager to keep it up.

Taokaka's claw like nails cut into the fabric of bed as she tried desperately to keep relatively still while Litchi's skilled tongue worked its wonders. Litchi reached up to grab Tao's breast while she continued to lick, fingering the nipple in time with her vigorous licks to the girl's fully engorged clit. Tao wailed in bliss under it all. She couldn't help but kick her legs and Litchi had to make an effort not to get in the way.

Finally, the catgirl gave a sharp cry. Her whole body shook uncontrollably and her breathing went out of control. A small jet of fluid released onto Litchi's tongue and she lapped it up happily, pleased with the sweetness. She sat up and watched as Taokaka came down from her orgasmic high. When the girl seemed fairly calm, Litchi aggressively pinned her down and thrust her tongue into the girl's mouth, for a while

"Boobie Lady..." Tao whimpered when the kiss ended, obviously somewhat frightened. "What did you do to Tao...?"

"Didn't you like it, Tao?" Litchi said in a teasing voice.

"I think so," said Tao sheepishly. "it wasn't like anything Tao had ever felt before. It was weird, but it felt kind of amazing. Is this how you mate?"

"I suppose it is, Tao," said Litchi with a laugh. "It's one of many activities mates might do with each other."

"Can Tao do it with you then?" asked Tao.

"I'd really love that," Litchi admitted in an eager voice as she stood up. She pulled the bloomers off and tossed them aside. She was surprised at how turned on she was, wetness could be seen around most of her inner thighs. She sat back down and presented herself to Tao.

Taokaka moved in eagerly and started to lap at Litchi's sex, no foreplay before. She was predictably clumsy and unskilled at it, but it still felt nice. No, more than nice, in Litchi's excitement it felt better than most anything. The catgirl's untrained tongue soon had her moaning in ways she hadn't in years.

Tao continued to lick her, gradually becoming better at it. Soon, Litchi's full body was bobbing in motion, her large breasts bouncing in time with the catgirl's swift motions. She cupped them both and began to play with her nipples to add to the pleasure. Taokaka's licks became stronger and hotter. Litchi could feel herself approaching a beautiful climax, yet she wanted something bigger.

Reaching down, she grasped, Tao's chin gently and brought it upward. Taokaka looked greatly confused when Litchi bent in for another, deep, hot kiss and a full body embrace. While they kissed, Litchi, altered the girl's position on the bed so as she was on her side. She then broke the kiss and climbed back.

"Stay like that, Tao," said Litchi.

"What are you doing, Boobie lady?" asked Tao, tilting her head, but not moving.

"Something else fun. This should feel really good for the both of us," she said as she got in position, raising one of Tao's legs so she was in between them, spreading her own so as they were interlocked.

"Oh! I see neow," said Taokaka, shaking a bit.

Litchi smiled and began to move, grooving her deeply excited sex into the other girl's. it felt quite good. Taokaka was still really wet down there. It made it very easy and pleasurable to slide and groove against her. It took a few moments, but soon Tao was getting into it as well. She grooved hard and fast in time with the other. Both were moving frantically. Litchi began to pant from the intensity and moan with increasing frequency.

Litchi returned to playing with her breasts, vigorously kneading them as she pulsed her whole boy in time with Tao's. Tao just lied back and moaned uncontrollably while pushing her full body back and forth at a regular pace. Litchi's mind felt completely numb. The pleasure was intense. It was liked the warmth of the spot where they were joined had been spread throughout her entire form.

They continued to groove against each other for a while longer. Litchi could feel the pleasure just build and build, threatening to spill over. Then it finally did just that. A particularly hard thrust by Taokaka sent her over the edge and she gave a loud cry. Her body shook as she was overtook by what was likely the strongest orgasm of her life. But she didn't give herself the time to fully absorb it. She pressed into Taokaka a few more times until she too was screaming out in pleasure. Inevitably they both collapsed backward and began to collect their breaths.

Eventually Taokaka wormed her way up so as the two of them were facing each other. She smiled gently and kissed Litchi at the lips.

"Tao liked mating with you, Boobie Lady," said Tao in a soft voice.

"Are you ever going to call me by my actual name, Tao," Litchi said, shaking her head.

"But you're the Boobie Lady, Boobie Lady," Tao said. Litchi smiled.

"You're a very special girl, Tao," she said in a whisper. "I suppose if you had answers... any answers... you'd be all I needed..."

"What was that, Boobie Lady?" Tao started, tilting her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about," said Litchi in a tender voice.

"Now Tao kind of wishes Tao didn't have to go away tomorrow," said the catgirl. "But it's important that Tao becomes stronger. Lots of people are counting on Tao."

"Go, Tao, and don't look back," said Litchi. "Maybe someday, something more will be possible, but for now..."

"Tao understands, Boobie Lady," said Taokaka, smiling.

"You should probably get to sleep Taokaka," said Litchi. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay," said Tao. "Tao will sleep neow."

In less than a minute, the catgirl was snoring. Litchi fell asleep soon after.

She woke up early the next morning. She had been drunk, but maybe not as drunk as she had thought. Her headache wasn't as bad as it had been before. She was not so shocked in seeing the naked catgirl in bed as she might have been. She remembered the night in detail. Fondly. A large part of her had wanted to have sex with Taokaka, she supposed, a part that didn't necessarily need alcohol. Sake had just been her courage, or perhaps her recklessness.

Litchi looked at the girl's adorable face a moment as she slept. She really was a beautiful child. Litchi took Lao Jiu from the girl's hair and stared at him.

"Lao Jiu," she started. "I'm scared of what will happen from here. I'm scared of hurting this child."

She stood up and collected her clothing, the dress Tao had worn. She could still just barely feel some of the girl's warmth. It would be comforting.

"Why do I wish I could stay..." she said in a low voice. "I know there's nothing left for me but a slow, guilty unraveling..."

Litchi didn't say much more, she merely collected herself and left, not looking back, her heart feeling heavy, but beating perhaps stronger than it had in recent memory.

Back inside, Taokaka found herself waking. Sitting up, she looked about. Boobie Lady wasn't in the bed with her. Curious about this, she stood. She looked around, and yet found nothing.

"Boobie Lady?" she started. "Where are you? Tao want's to see you and your lovely boobies one more time before she leaves meow."

No response came. She called again. She searched the whole clinic. There was nothing.

"Litchi, where are you...?" she said as she looked down, something in her feeling remarkably sad.

A/N: So this is the first oneshot I've ever written. You can probably guess as to my inspiration. Litchi's drunken cosplay lesbianism. Particularly, I had wondered how Taokaka and drunk Litchi would interact. And then I started about Taokaka dressed up in cosplay outfits. And then I started thinking about yuri sex. Yes, I realize the gag reels are hardly canon, so the stuff with Tsubaki probably didn't happen. It's more fun to say it did. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I may do another BlazBlue yuri oneshot soon .There are so many great pairing options... I'm a Rachel fan at heart, so I'd love to do something with her. Her and Platinum maybe. Heh... lolis...


End file.
